Gwen (Total Drama)/Gallery
Images and videos from Gwen from Total Drama. Gallery Images Gwenforgiveness.png|Gwen's forgiving smile. Gwen in Skatoony.png|Gwen appears in Skatoony in the episode To the Quiz Cave. Gwen.png|Gwen in her first confessional session. Gwen and Heather Stuffed at a Buffet.png|Gwen and Heather stuffed at a buffet. Gwen Stuffed.jpg|Trent and Gwen stuffed. Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen wet and angry in Not Quite Famous. 160px-Trust28.5.png|Gwen and Leshawna work together during the challenge in Who Can You Trust?. 160px-GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen and Trent share their first kiss in Search and Do Not Destroy. Gwenheartbreak.png|Gwen is heartbroken after Heather kisses Trent. GwenkissTrentfor.png|Gwen forgives Trent for kissing Heather and is about to kiss him as he leaves. 160px-GwenSketchCampers.png|Gwen lists her fellow campers during the horror challenge in Hook, Line, and Screamer. Gwenswimsuit.png|Gwen in her swimsuit. 160px-Manhunt22.png|Gwen and Heather continue their rivalry in Total Drama Action reunion special. 160px-NFL27.png|Gwen blames herself for her team's loss in Newf Kids on the Rock. GwenOwencom.png|Gwen comforts Owen after Izzy breaks up with him. Gwenflowers.png|Gwen offers Courtney a bouquet of flowers in attempt to apologize to her. Gwencries.png|Gwen cries for Courtney even though Courtney hates her. GwensavesCourtney.png|Gwen saves Courtney from a moon-crazed deer in Moon Madness. 160px-Court-gwen-box-TDAS7.png|In Suckers Punched, Courtney and Gwen are ready to box each other... 160px-Court-gwen-hug-TDAS7.png|...until they admit they miss each other and hug. GwenforCourt.png|Gwen forgives Courtney for being mean to her for the past seasons. Gwencamhug.png|Cameron hugs Gwen and apologizes to her after she saves him. Zoey and Gwen Friends.png|Gwen finds a new friend in Zoey. Gwen and Scott.png|Scott yells at Gwen for something she didn't commit. Gwenproudstick.png|Gwen feels proud after hitting Heather with a stick. cameron_and_gwen_kiss_in_the_the_final_wreck_ening_by_nicoledianetravis-d6wne8t.png|Gwen giving Cameron a kiss in the The Final Wreck-ening. Team zoey.png Eva and Gwen sunbath.png GwenLeshawnahighfive.png GwenBridgettehug.png 10724E71-BD0E-4B73-903C-A20CEE4FABE9.png 079F2C47-1C79-4F88-8447-B419F2549A3B.gif CBF9FABC-0910-4997-8331-59A1F469B9A1.jpeg 7B68AD4E-DD8A-4849-908A-863A8DD892A6.jpeg AF114F89-C85C-4051-BDF9-64A574B07825.png 07EDFAE5-1A21-40F8-BAE1-D373EB2567DB.gif 28C23FB1-36E3-4A44-BF3B-ECEFEC6F9818.jpeg D53B90CB-4A03-40E4-9B63-D63AEE303265.gif 5CFBBD57-3A6C-4FA5-B7A5-1E6EAB445798.png 0D9347A0-743F-4960-9649-E09CFFE46A8B.png EC9764D6-ECFE-4D3F-9871-D78EF39099FB.png BAF354C6-ED1E-479E-99A5-5F3213092DE1.png 22389A82-E613-47BD-9B5C-2F6145055C78.png TDA-episode-12-Aftermath-II-total-drama-island-6197863-221-251.jpg 526x297-1TV.jpg 59-3.png AftermathTDWT.jpg gwen-tdi-total-drama-island-17910369-639-359.jpg Gwen_Gasp.png GwenCody.jpg Gwenvspsycho.png Gwen_TDI_Rank.png GwenCamera.png Gwen_gets_a_new_conf_pose_wow.png GwenSketchCampers.png GwenLindsayGrub.png Gwen_TDA_Rank.png Gwen_mad.jpg Gwen_tired.png GwuncanOver.png gwen-and-total-drama-island-gallery.png Bbb1.png gwen-and-heather-gallery.png Total_Drama_Gwen.jpg GwenCry.jpg GWenConfessional.jpg GwenTrentCompetitive.png GwenTrentThemeSong.png Geoff_pokes_Gwen.png gwen-and-trent-gallery2.png Gwen-total-drama-island-7129173-463-347.jpg GwenGildedTrent.png gwen-and-total-drama-action-gallery.jpg GwenDuncan.jpg gwen-and-total-drama-action-gallery2.png NxCxG.PNG.png GwenDuncan2.jpg harold-mcgrady-and-total-drama-island-gallery.jpg GwenXDuncankiss.png High_five.png DXG.jpg Duncan_and_Gwen.png GwenTDWT.jpg gwen-and-total-drama-world-tour-gallery.jpg gwen-and-total-drama-world-tour-gallery2.jpg courtney-and-gwen-gallery.jpg total-drama-world-tour-and-new-york-city-gallery.png GwenLindsay.png D6c5.jpg Zoey befriending Gwen.png GwenNoahGlance.png Gtow.png 639px-Rift-1-.png DropA-1-.png REBELLION.png Gwenfriends.jpg GwenBikiniConfessionalCam.png Kitchen6.png Gd_scare.png Petpet.png Royalty - Total Drama.gif BadBoyBadGirlShipping.gif clip0069_by_gwenxtdxduncan-d666fis.gif GwenScared.gif GwenpushDuncan.gif DuncansavesGwen.gif Duncan_kiss_Gwen's_cheek.gif GwenAlejandro.gif Gwen-and-duncan-last-kiss-o.gif Gwenfixherhair.gif SeriousBackIrishwaterspaniel-size_restricted.gif UncommonQuaintBaldeagle-size_restricted.gif AshamedShowyKatydid-max-1mb.gif GwenDuncanfunny.gif Gwen goes bananas or nuts or whatever.gif MetallicOrganicIriomotecat-small.gif JitteryExhaustedAcouchi-max-1mb.gif Gwuncankiss.gif Gwuncan.gif total-drama-games-up-the-creekx.png GwenTDI.jpeg Gwen-total-drama-island-11704386-473-273.jpg Gwengasps.jpeg gwen-profile.png Gwen.jpeg GwenhugsZoey.jpeg Gwenfinale.jpeg td5xt235.jpeg GwenTDA.jpeg Gwensighs.jpg Gwenangry.jpeg HeatherCourtneyGwen.jpeg 180px-Bbb25.png 150px-Bridgette_is_eliminated.jpg BGE Icons.png TDWTCasts.jpg TDI CASTS.jpeg GwenIzzy.jpeg BiggestSickestParty2.png LeshawnaGwenDuncan.jpg Cartoon-Ntwork-s-TDA-website-total-drama-island.jpg TDWTCN2.png Gwenicon.png Gwen1.jpg Gwen 01 on.jpg GwenTrentCoughing.png TDACasts2.jpg GolfCartEveryone.png AmbitiousOfficialAmericantoad-size_restricted.gif Gwensurpised.jpg QueasyOfficialAngwantibo-size restricted.gif GwenHeatherTDA.jpg Girls Sleep.png Beth and Lindsay share a bunk.png Two beds for Heather.png Gwen_goat.png EvaGwenLeshawna.jpg Nicelipsfattie.png TDICastsdancing.gif HeatherGwenCourtney.gif Courtney_singing_4.gif Courtneyevilsmiles.gif Gwen_looking_at_Courtney’s_.gif Courtney_hugs_Duncan.gif CourtneyGwenHeather2.gif Heathertalk13.gif HeatherGwen.gif GwenStinkPose.png GwenBWDTransparenc.png GwenFalling.png GwenRainofTerror.png ONUDGwen1.png GwenConfused.png ONUDGwen2.png GwenTDIPromo.PNG.png Gwentdwt.jpg Bridgette and Lindsay.png Disgust3.png EatHeatherEat.png GwenVsLoudSpeaker.png Gwen_and_Izzy_bottom_2.png GwenTDAPromo.png Xtreme8.png Trust4.png GwenDramaRama.png|Gwen as a child The Contestants screaming.png Team Amazon kidnapped.png TDWTJamcia.png Tri-Armed.png TDIthefianlsix.png TDIcreey.png TDICastsmerge.png TDWTHawaii.png GwenLindsayHeather.png GwenDuncan.gif Gwentalk4.gif GwenLeshawna.gif GwenCodyNoahJustin.gif GwenGeoff3.gif GwenGeoff2.gif Gwentalk3.gif GwenGeoff.gif Gwentalk2.gif GwenChris.gif Gwentalk1.gif GxD.gif Boyfriend_Kisser_15.png DuncanRock2.png Courtney and Gwen TDAS.jpeg gwen-and-total-drama-island-gallery 2.png Heather_and_Gwen.png F5Goff.png Chain37.png HeathervsLeshawna.png LindsayObjects.png Gwen TDI.jpeg Gwen waves goodbye.png Trent Duncan and Gwen.jpeg Gwen TDA.png SuperCrazyHappy021.PNG Screw-U-Gwen-total-drama-island-10008614-864-503.jpg Glare.PNG Videos TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND Alternative Ending Gwen wins Preview - Suckers Punched Total Drama Action - Preview - Alien Resurr-eggtion Preview - Search and Do Not Destroy TOTAL DRAMA ACTION The Dance Contest (S2. Ep.4) TOTAL DRAMA ACTION The power hurl (S2 Ep.7) TOTAL DRAMA Gwen ❤️ Trent The whole story Category:Galleries